Beneath the Dark Crystal 9
|pub_date = May 1, 2019 |pages = 31 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #8 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #10 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #9 is the ninth issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary Thurma and Kensho are struggling on their chosen paths. Divided from their respective allies by betrayal and loss, both heroes must put their trust in the powers of Thra and Mithra, which work to bring Kensho and Thurma together for a much needed reunion.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #9 on Comixology Plot Thurma and Kensho are overjoyed to be reunited, both having missed the other and neither caring where they are now. He tells her about the difficulties he has been facing with the light within him and she promises that they will figure it out together. She seeks his help in finding her way forward, informing him of the threat that The Fire That Stays poses. She believes that she must destroy him to save Mithra, but Kensho urges her to be sure that she is doing it to to save the Firelings and not from a desire for vengeance. She tells him that she is unsure, as every choice she has made thus far has been wrong. Kensho tells Thurma that he has been chosen to lead the Gelfling, but is unsure that he can be a leader like her, having stolen from his people and become the thing from which he was running away. He is convinced that Thra will be no different without him, to which Thurma implores him to do more and become the symbol that it needs. They are shown a vision of Chal and Saluna caring for two of their daughters in the early days of Mithra. They are joined by their eldest daughter Cindrah, who unlike the rest of her family is a Fireling rather than a Gelfling. To Thurma and Kensho's surprise, Cindrah appears to them. She tells them that all life in Thra is connected to the Crystal. They break when it breaks and are restored when it is restored, just as when the UrSkeks were split into the Skeksis and the UrRu and later made whole. She tells Kensho that he needs to be that leader of Thra, but he replies that his heart is no longer whole. Thurma assures him that he should not worry about his wound and that they will handle it together. Cindrah tells her that The Fire That Stays believes Mithra is lost and must fall to ash to begin again and that she must show him how brightly the Firelings burn. Cindrah tells Thurma and Kensho that there is something special that connects them beyond worlds and ages. She tells them that she was fortunate enough to have her family stand by her after she fell into the fire, just as they have one another. She invites them to relish their time in her home but not forget the worlds and people who need them, even if they need to becom more than what they were, as she did. She vanishes and they resolve to return to their worlds and save them. Before they leave, Thurma passes her flame into Kensho's chest so that he will always have a piece of her with him. He thanks her for everything and returns to her the stone through with her heard her voice. In Mithra, Thurma wakes and finds that she still has the stone. She hears Kensho's voice telling her that with her selflessness and purpose, he has no doubt that she will find the light within her. As Nita awakes, she finds Thurma wielding the Drowned Spear. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -9 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -9 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -9 3.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 09 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg SkekAyuk UrAmaj.jpg References 1 Category:Comics